


Mirror Sex (John Wick x Reader)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Mirror Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: ❧ Summary : After a shower, John wants to fuck you in front of the bathroom mirror, so you can see just how beautiful you look when he pounds you lol nsfw ofc
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You, Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Mirror Sex (John Wick x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> #4 from my prompt fics. I've been posting daily prompt requested fics on my main platform, Tumblr in honour of 1.1k follows. Do check out my masterlist there for tons of new stories like this one that haven’t been uploaded here. Thanks for reading!

“Wow…” John breathes, catching sight of you wrapped in a paltry pearly white bath towel. Stepping out the shower, your glowing skin steams a light vapour of steam, hot from the sweltering shower spray. Legs bare, with the crown of your breasts visible, his breath hitches, bulked arms immediately coming to wrap your figure. Sex starved & amatory, his tongue rolls a smooth tone, words sashaying off his lips. “ _So beautiful, baby_.” A wet kiss stipples to your collarbone, his full lips browsing your shoulders, your neck, small pecks of need; affection mindlessly peppered along your bare skin.

“John,” Giggling, your hands find refuge wrapped around his neck, the smell of pined cologne mixed with a crisp drink of bourbon searing his breath. Ruffling his hair, you inquire. “What’s gotten into you?”

John had come home tonight from a three-day long job, wound down with his signature preferred amber blend of liquor. Needless to say, his body **_ached_** for yours, four long days spent without the comfort of you beside him in bed.

With his voice, deep and gruff, his lips delicately trace the soft dip of your cleavage, sturdy fingers gently peeling the towel off from around your figure. “ _I need you, baby_..”

Touch gentle, yet his desires burn; the thirst for your body thick on his mind, craving feel of each inch of you. Flustered and hot, your eyes flutter shut, his hands unwrapping the towel from you, discarded to the cold tile below. His lips kiss along your earlobe, hands roaming your bare chest & hips. “ _You look unbelievable_ …” He moans, clumsy kisses traced everywhere, hands roaming your ass now, gently kneading. His arousal is bulging, cock throbbing in his dainty gray sweatpants. “ _How did I ever get so lucky?_ ” Whispered off his lips, slow, sensual kisses trail along your shoulder.

You moan for him, melting in his touch, fingers now moving to ghost your slicking wet folds, drenching in plea for him to enter you. Grabbing his hand, you try to lead him to your shared bed, just as he stops you; holding your wrist in place.

“ _No baby,_ ” A searing kiss to your lips again, his hand turns you gently to face the mirror, face nuzzling into the crook of your neck as he admires your body in the bathroom mirror & you blush, watching his hands roam each inch of you through the glass. Brushing through your soaking folds, you hear him whisper quietly, raspy voice sending shivers down your spine. “ _I want you to see how well you take me. How sexy you look when I fuck into you_..” Kneading your tits, his lips worship your neck, nipping and leaving tender marks.

With a swift motion, he discards his pants and boxers to the floor, taking hold of your hand in his. “Put one leg up on the counter for me, sweetheart.” He instructs, fingers looming just above your core, anticipation dense.

You follow as told, slightly self-conscious at the sight of being so exposed, completely voluptuous and wanton for him. Gaze downcast, you feel his hand gently caress your cheek, turning your stare back to the mirror. “ _Look how perfect you look_ ,” He adores. “ _Look at your beautiful pussy, baby_.” Roaming your chest with a gentle squeeze, he places a final kiss to the dip of your neck, whispering in your ear as you take hold of his bicep behind you for balance. “ _All for me_.”

Grinning, he takes hold of his thick cock, gliding it over your slippery folds before slipping in, pushing himself; sinking in and out with a hard thrust, halting as you get comfortable. With his hands secure on your hips, he eases into you from behind, slow at first as you savour his length, cocooning his member.

It felt godly, so full of him as he quickens his pace, allowing you to arch your back sensually as he fucks in _hard_ , breath shuddering when you clench around him, his pulsing cock mercilessly hitting your g-spot to perfection. With your eyes clasped shut, you moan seductively, whisked away in perfect bliss to his firm pace. Grunting in ecstasy, he caresses your cheek, urging you to look ahead. “Open your eyes, baby. I want you to see how gorgeous you look with my cock buried deep inside your pussy,”

Your body squirms against him, shivering at the feel as you open your eyes, watching his cock pound in and out of you with ease; your creamy releases coating the insides of your thighs as he snaps his hips into you relentlessly. In a hasty motion, you watch his hand trail to your clit, rubbing sensitive circles feverishly against the bud. In the now fogging glass mirror, you watch the way his powerful thrusts jolt your entire figure, breasts swollen & bouncing each time he slams in.

Despite how many times you and John have made love, and despite how many times you’ve seen John’s massive cock in front of you, you’ve never seen the way he fucks you, the way his generously heavy, thick dick rams into your small cunt, filled to the brim. The sight turns you on immense, the way he fits inside as a puzzle piece, sloppy sounds of your wetness bobbing around him, balls hammering your core each time – it’s all so fucking hot.

And the look on his face? The way his breathe falls rugged, shuddering as he thrust rapidly, beads of sweating trickling his forehead, stifling moans and praises for you flooding your ears; it’s all divine. John knows how to fuck you into oblivion, and he sure is doing just that right now.

“ _I’m close_ ,” You gasp, clenching onto his bicep, cunt spread open and dripping, the sting he’s leaving behind sends jolts of heat spiraling inside you, each nerve in your body snapping at how well he’s working you. His cock never falters, slamming perfectly as he nears completion as well; you’re well aware he’s on edge when his grip on you tightens and a particularly loud and sultry moan falls his lips.

“ _Come around my cock, babygirl_.” He groans, and you whine, whimpering gaspy moans as he hits your end repeatedly, bringing you expertly over edge, your orgasm harsh as it builds, boiling inside your belly. Washing over you, you swore you see the stars alike, the feeling of John pelting into you growing your cunt sensitive, and you yelp when he cums _deep, deep_ inside, his heavy, thick, creamy load dropped inside. Breath hot, you hear a string of profanities in your neck as he rests within you, desperately holding to you tight as you ride out your highs together, intoxicated.

“ _Look, sweetheart_.” He encourages, cock still sheathed deep inside as you open your eyes. “Look at my cum dripping out of you,” Sighing, he peppers kisses along your shoulder, hand taking hold of yours again. With a giggle, you turn around into his embrace, kissing his chest gently, perfectly rosy pink and flushed from the exertion.

“So much for that shower I just took.” You giggle, feeling his lips kiss the corners of yours.

“How about we take another, together?” He smirks, suggestive.

With your hand wrapping around his cock, glistened with your cum gleaming around him, you offer him a few measly strokes, a sly grin to your features. “You’re just saying that because you want round two.”

And with a content laugh, John kisses you again, holding you close as he compliments. “You know me so well.” Gently kissing your forehead as he leads you toward the shower door, a pile of your drying towel and his clothes long forgotten to the tile below, his voice a velvety soothe. “It’s why I married you, darling.”


End file.
